by_the_books_warriors_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Official Page
By The Books About By The Books is a discord and thread sidegroup based off of the Warriors book series by Erin Hunter where you can roleplay as a cat from each clan, a kittypet, rogue or loner. Information Rules 1: Double groupping is allowed because this is a sidegroup, but if you use your OC in another group than BTB you could be exiled. 2. No swearing. 3. No inappropriate behaviour. 4. No roleplay mating. 5. No descriptive roleplay. It may be confusing to others, please keep it traditional. 6. Be kind, no bullying/harassment. 7. Follow the warrior-code. 8. Only KatTheKittyCat and editors can edit the page. 9. You may have 3 OCs per Clan/Roleplay. 10. KatTheKittyCat can accept all forms & Clan leaders can accept those who want to join their Clan. 11 . Please remian active, inactivity will not be tolerated if you are going to be inactive for more than a week without filling out am inactivity form you will be removed from the page and will have to reapply. 12. You can base an OC off of a character but please do not roleplay as a real character from the books due to copyright violation. 13. Only 2 medicine cats per Clan (2 full meds or 1 full med and 1 apprentice both can have their full names as long as the apprentices trained enough.) 14. To ensure that you've read these rules comment 'Fries ' where it says Codeword: The codeword will be changed once a month so keep an eye out More rules on the discord server. ⚡ThunderClan⚡ ��RiverClan�� ��WindClan�� ��ShadowClan�� ��SkyCan�� Galleries Any member of By The Books can add their OC to the gallery, just make sure it is a realistic image or art that you made yourself or have permission to use! Scroll ThunderClan Tempestpaw.png|Tempestheart RiverClan feral-cat-photo.jpg|Primrosestar Brownieeeeee.png|Brownpelican Maxresdefaultfrost.jpg|Frostkit tumblr_inline_nyknfmfK8c1tqfdb3_400.jpg|Doelake WindClan Brown-and-White-Tabby-Cat-cats-39775315-333-500.jpg|Snipepaw Long-Hair-White-Turkish-Angora-Cat-Outside.jpg|Whiterabbit f67a81836d62799db0c0bc52e8262949.jpg|Wanpaw ShadowClan 8a89a838ba6537b887712dedc78c55a5.jpg|Batears Barrington-Rudy-black-fluffy-Aug-26.jpg|Weepingwillow SoundWave.jpg|Soundwave tortoiseshell-cat-breed.jpg|Jaggedpaw SkyClan OBGC_Mylynn_Magnifique.JPG|Wolfstar cat-1074729_640.jpg|Birdpaw Kittypets Phoebe_Flowers.JPG|Sugar Rogues iStock_000017062331Medium cats2resized.jpg|Crystallize 3b3cd5e2ecff5ac4c6687391414604b7.jpg|Sam Wise(Sam) Loners a2d0b1b450c2a55bebd70c87e602617d.jpg|Bella Thing..jpg|Fox Art Gallery Placeholder_2.png Taken Prefixes & Names Scroll please. :) |-|ThunderClan= ThunderClan A B C D E F -Frost G H -Hail I J -Jay K L M N O P Q R -Root S T -Tempest -Thistle U V W X Y Z |-|RiverClan= RiverClan A B -Brown C D -Doe E F Frost G H I J K L M -Mountain N O P -Primrose Q R -Rose S -Sheep T U V W X Y Z |-|WindClan= WindClan A B C -Cliff D E F -Faded G H I J K L M -May N O P Q R -Raven S -Snipe T U V W -Wan -White X Y Z |-|ShadowClan= ShadowClan A -Aura B -Bat -Billow -Broken C -Cardinal D E F -Frozen G H I J -Jagged K L -Lucky M N O P Q -Quail R -Reed S T U V W -Weeping X Y Z |-|SkyClan= SkyClan A B -Bird C -Copper D Dustin E F -Flame G H I J K L M N O P -Pastel Q R S T U V W -Wolf X Y Z |-|Outside The Clans= Outside The Clans A B -Bella C -Cora -Crystallize D E F -Fox G H I J K L M -Muffin N O P -Paradox Q R S - Sam / Sam Wise -Sugar T U V W X Y Z Links Roleplay Threads Link Discord Link Forms Joining Name: Wiki User: Discord User: Clan Cat, Rogue, Loner or Kittypet?: If Clan Cat what Clan do you reside in?: If Clan Cat what rank are you?: Tom or She-Cat?: Age: Breif Description: Personality: Roleplay Example: Codeword: Extras: Questions: OC Image: Secondary OCs One of your current OCs: Name: Clan Cat, Rogue, Loner or Kittypet?: If Clan Cat what Clan do you reside in?: If Clan Cat what rank are you?: Tom or She-Cat?: Age: Breif Description: Personality: Extras: Questions: Leaving OC Name: Username: Reason: Goodbyes: Plots Plot Description: Cats Involved: For what Clan?: Category:Official Pages